


i'm so tired...

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Based off im so tired.... by lauv and troye sivan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), dylin/scott
Kudos: 9





	i'm so tired...

I sighed, head slumping in my hand. I felt my cheek squish against my fingers, eyes half-lidded as I watched the tablet. I hadn't seen Scott in weeks, him having taken advantage of being manager and scheduling us on different shifts after our falling out. I don't even remember what the fight was about. Just that it got him pissed enough to storm out after screaming that we were over.

The tablet felt cold as I tapped on the camera system, humming to the song in my head. I avoided the main stage and Kid's Cove, not needing to see the robots-turned-humans sucking faces. No telling what that would do to my mentality.

I spared a glance at Dan, my partner for the evening, who was staring down the hall, lovesick.  _ Of course _ I would be single.  _ Of course _ everyone else was gonna fall in love.  _ Of course, of course, of course. _ Groaning, I wound up the music box.

I hadn't felt… jealous? Since my high school years. I loathed the feeling. The jealousy and the touch-starvedness that left a pit in my gut. I felt  _ empty _ , and I hated it. 

When I looked up again, Dan was nowhere to be found, their voice drifting from the hallway. As long as everyone was happy and leaving me alone, I guess I couldn't be too pissed.  _ Who am I kidding? _

The bell rang, and I got up, putting the tablet on the charger and cleaning up the office a bit. Typical nightshift stuff. I grabbed my coat, slipping it on as I walked out to the main room. Looking up, I froze as I recognized Scott's silhouette against the glass of the front doors. I smiled faintly before ducking into a party room. I didn’t know what he'd do if he saw me.

He hummed to himself as he walked past. I felt my breath hitch as he peered inside the party room.

“Dyl?” He asked. I waved weakly, his eyes boring into my figure.

“I… was just heading out.” I snuck past him, walking to the door.

“Dylin, wait.” I froze, not wanting to face him. I knew I wouldn't be strong if I did.

“Yeah?” I heard him sigh, and I bit my lip.

"I… never mind…" he walked to the office, and I listened to his footsteps retreat. I exhaled, walking to my car.

Sliding in, I groaned, resting my forehead on the steering wheel. "Dammit…" I rubbed the heel of my palm against my eye, trying to stop myself from crying. I knew holding it in wasn't good, and I hadn't properly broken down since he left. So, I sobbed. I clung to the steering wheel, resting my forehead against the horn. And sobbed. Ugly sobbed, with snot and tears and the inability to properly breathe. My body shuddered as it tried to keep up with what was going on. I was gasping for breath, wiping my nose on my uniform, weakly grasping the wheel in my hands.

Someone tapped on the window, causing me to look up. I wiped the condensation from the inside of the window, blinking my aching eyes as I looked up at whoever had knocked. Red hair and green uniform shirt told me exactly who it was, even through my tears. I inhaled shakily, reaching for the window crank as I wiped my nose on my sleeve again.

"What?" I sniffled, my voice cracking as I looked at him.

"Are… are you okay?" I narrowed my eyes.

"What about my appearance says I am?" I paused. "Why do you care, anyways? You haven't cared for over a month. You can't act like you do now!" My voice had escalated, and now I was screaming at him in the middle of the parking lot with tears running down my cheeks. My eyes itched, so I rubbed them. "Why… why do you care? Why do I care so much about you still? Why do I matter to you?" I pulled my hands away from my face, meeting his red-rimmed gaze with my own bloodshot one. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"I…" he sighed. "I… I thought separating us would make it hurt less. But it just made it hurt more…" he looked at me, stepping closer and reaching a hand up to caress my cheek. I flinched away, watching his posture slump, reflecting how I felt inside. "I… I still love you, Dyl. No matter how much everything hurt, how much has gone wrong between us in the past, I still love you." Something inside me jumped at his confession, and I wanted to tell him it'd be okay, but the logical side of my head told me it was too easy.

"What… what's the catch? There's gotta be one. This feels too easy. You're taking advantage of me, aren't you?" His face fell as I accused him.

"No… I just wanted you to know I still love you…" I watched him, looking for his tells. Nothing. No fidgeting, no nose scrunching, no scratching at his elbow.

"You… you really do…?" I sniffled, watching his eyes carefully. He nodded, resting his hand on the window seal of my door.

"I do. I just needed some time to sort myself out." I rubbed my nose on my uniform, biting my lip.

"Okay," I muttered, blinking away more tears.

"So… where do we wanna start over?" I hummed, leaning out of the car door to kiss his cheek.

"Our place, after your shift." His eyes widened, kissing my forehead before turning to walk inside.

I sighed, flopping back in the seat.  _ What just happened? _


End file.
